iprep_academy_at_biscaynefandomcom-20200215-history
IPrep Academy at Biscayne Wikia
Welcome to the IPrep Academy! iPrep is a great, innovative, unique school with almost limitless opportunities. iPrep integrates a lot of technology into its mixed learning. What makes iPrep different from other schools? Macintosh Computers *iPrep Academy provides the newest Macintosh Computers as an accessory to learning. It is both fun and very informative, and it will be used for future FLVS classes and for following block periods. Breaking Out/Breakout Rooms *iPrep Academy's teachers allow you to "breakout" if you have a A or a B in the class. "Breaking out" is just going to an area outside of the classroom to do classwork or homework after you've finished your classwork. The breakout room is very calming it just gives a chance for students to have a relax and quiet environment to do their work in. Flexible Lab Class *In iPrep Academy's curriculum, each year, there is a stand alone class that is called Lab. Lab is a class dedicated for finishing FLVS, and for work from other classes. Internships *During Junior and Senior Year, you are required to participate in an internship of your choice, as long as it is affiliated and it correlates to what you want to major/minor in college. The internships begin after Lunch, and iPrep students have a great time learning from their internships. iPrep students get to intern at some of the best places in Miami due to iPrep’s connections. Our Internship Partners Include: * University of Miami Hospital * University of Miami - Sports Information Office * Miami Seaquarium * Adrienne Arsht Center for Performing Arts * The Miami Today * The Miami Herald * Beanovision - Video Productions * WLRN * Neighborhood Fish Farm * Doris Taxes - Accounting * PK Graphics * Wolfsonian Museum * South Miami Sports Medicine * Primary Learning Center * Ronald McDonald House * Miami Jewish Health Sytems * City of Miami Police Department * Patton Marketing * Shake-A-Leg * Miami Book Fair * Miami Film Festival Florida Virtual School *Florida Virtual School (FLVS) is more integrated in the iPrep curriculum than any other high-school curriculum. Florida Virtual School provides a variety of classes to chose from, such as: Spanish I, II, AP; Chinese I, II, Honors; Earth and Space Science; Biology; Statistics; almost any high-school class is on FLVS. The Learning Experience *The Learning Experience is most pleasant because you can adjust how you want to learn in class. You could be listening to music while working, or be snacking while working, or even watching a video as a break. Only you can control how you really want to learn! The Teachers *The Teachers are very interactive due to the schools small population compared to other high schools. They are there to answer your questions, be your friends, as long as you do what your suppose to do and be yourself. *All of the teachers go above and beyond to make sure that the students understand the material that is being taught, and they try to make sure every student get's every opportunity to succeed in class teachers, are actually able to pay attention to the students in their class to make sure we get what was taught. *The Teachers are really committed to our learning they even offer to help us before school or after school. If you have a problem in their classes they will make sure to help solve that problem. The Friday Firebird *When it is Friday or the end of the week days, a group of students releases a video that sums up next week's upcoming events. *iPrep has on every Friday a Friday Firebird, which is students from iPrep doing a short video about the events that happened that week. Every week you can aspect to have something different going on in the Firebird, it's hilarious you would think professionals had did the video when it comes out on Friday. The students who worked on the Friday Firebird really put in hard work and dedication it's very entertaining. A Day in iPrep *School begins promptly at 8:00 am. Before this start, begins the morning shuffle. iPrep is a commuter school and students get here using a variety of options. Across the street is the centrally located metro-mover/ bus station, which can transport you anywhere in the city. Many students are dropped off by their parents or simply walk to school. We do not include transportation services such as a school bus or shuttle. Some students arrive early, luckily for them breakfeast is free for all students! *Once all students arrive, the day is ready to begin. We operate on a block schedule, with Mondays being 1-6 periods, all periods being visited, and Tuesdays-Fridays alternating between 1-3-5 (A) days or 2-4-6 (B) days. In the morning students report to their homeroom and begin to ease into their workload, at the end of the period announcements are given. Announcements are given daily except on Fridays when the Friday Firebird is played. *After your first period, you either go to your last class before lunch (on a block day) or go to your next 3 classes before lunch (on a full schedule day.) When you finish your morning classes you go to lunch around 12:20 pm. Lunch is served, so make sure you get your spot in line! Senior and Juniors sign out between 12:15 and 12:45 pm to embark on their internship, they can eat out if they sign out. *When lunch ends, classes commence once again. At this time, some students may have their lab, a designated time for students to work on their FLVS classes, this is not a study hall! Here is a pro tip: with great power comes great responsibility, make sure you stay on top of your workload! * School officially ends at 3, but there are still many activities to do! The majority of iPrep students are part of clubs that meet once a week or more. Most of these clubs meet after school with some being exceptions and meeting at lunch. There are many volunteer opportunities after school, such as working the younger students in the school. Other students go to their home school to compete in sports teams, which is an option since iPrep itself does not offer sports. There are many other activities outside of these such as school dances, field trips, and tournaments. The possibilities are endless! *It is now time to finish and start the day again, but it won't be exactly the same since everyday at iPrep presents something new and unprecedented! Classes Offered We work with FLVS to offer our classes, this allows for flexibility in classes and course schedule. Below is the listed classes available on FLVS. https://www.flvs.net/part-time/courses#highschool Clubs . National Honor Society . National English Honor Society . Mu Alpha Theta . Social Studies Honor Society . Key Club . Theater and Arts Club . Girls Who Code . Speech and Debate . Gay-Straight Alliance . Robotics . Shape . Student Government Association . LEAPCategory:Browse